The Bet
by chiruri chikorate
Summary: What if Kyohei and Ranmaru were both in love with Sunako a love triangle that keeps you guessing until the end. please read and review
1. challange

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower or any of the other characters.

I was having a very difficult day. After I woke up, for some reason felt restless for some unknown reason. I spotted my

roommate Kyohei was dragging my other roommate Sunako out of her room to try to get her to make dinner. "I want food,"

Kyohei kept saying. But Sunako managed to get downstairs to her room by elbowing Kyohei in the side and locked the door.

"Ah man" Kyohei said once he got over being winded "I am still hungry," Kyohei said. "Is that all she is to you?" "Just a maid

who cooks and does other household chores," I said. My pale skin complementing my medium length red hair and blue eyes,

making me looked like a guy who was older then I am. Kyohei, despite the lack of effort he put into his looks, was cursed with

fine blond hair, copper eyes and a very trim body that made him the frequent target of several squealing fan girls. I said,

"After all you and Sunako have been through together I thought you would at least be able to stop fighting every two

minutes." "You guys are together so much I am surprised you are not confessing your undying love to each other." I said

trying to tease him. Kyohei said, "You have got to be kidding!" with such force that if Takenaga and Yuki hadn't been out of

their rooms so fast it would sound like the Indy 500 in the hall. "After all she has put me through?" "I mean how can I love

anybody who hides from the rest of the world in her room." said Kyohei. Sunako might seem that way now but if you give her

enough patience and treasure her she could very much learn to love you more then the darkness I said. Kyohei said " The

best I can do is to try to keep with her which nobody else in this house seems to be able to do." I said she is just a girl a

strange girl but a girl none the less. Kyohei said "I bet you can't even keep with her for 2 months." I said knowing that I need

to accept this challenge for him and Sunako as much as myself. "What are the stakes" I asked.


	2. terms

Disclaimer: I do not own the wallflower or the characters in it. Thank you  
to iamsarcasm for beta it.

Kyohei said "Okay Ranmaru, I bet you that you can't keep up with Sunako for six months. You only would get weekends and nights off and you have to keep up with her from the time she gets up until  
the time she goes to bed." "What does the winner get?" I asked. "If I win I want your room it is way bigger then mine and it has its own bathroom," Kyohei stated. "Fine!" I said fiercely, "But if I win I want you to cover your and my half of the rent for two months! You'd better start saving up Kyohei cause you  
are so going to lose!" "Lets go to my room to discuss the rest of the terms," Kyohei said.

Once we got to his door Kyohei said, "Wait here while I clean off a spot for us to sit down on." "Okay," I said, sitting down outside the door, "I'll wait here for you." But once he got inside the door and shut it, all of a sudden it hit me. Sunako cleaned our rooms weekly. He was hiding something! In my head I counted to five and then threw the door open suddenly. My hunch was correct Kyohei was taking something out of a pillowcase. He hadn't noticed me at first, so I tiptoed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder yelling "Busted!"

Kyohei jumped a foot in the air and turned around and looked at me like he wanted to bury me alive. The object he had fallen to the floor and it looked like a photograph of some kind. When I got closer to it I notice Kyohei's face had turned so red that it almost looked purple. "Come any closer and I'll personally make sure you never see daylight ever again!" Kyohei growled. Looking him square in the eye I said, "It doesn't do you any good to get all defensive like that." It was a photo of Sunako! And from the looks of it Kyohei took it from his upstairs window while Sunako was in the garden watering the flowers.

I looked at him and said "Well, now I hope you have a good reason for having a picture of Sunako in your pillowcase." Kyohei cut me off and said, "I was only keeping it in my pillowcase to keep  
it from getting wrinkled." "If you really didn't care about what happens to Sunako why do you have a  
picture of her, let alone care if it gets wrinkled, I wonder?" I teased. "Whatever," Kyohei said, "Let's just discuss the terms. First, I think if you make it past the first day of the bet we should tell Sunako what we're doing. That way if you don't make it you won't tick her off for no good reason, and if you do make it past the first day she won't figure it out by accident and want to make our lives miserable."

"Also, we should tell Takenaga and Yuki what is going on since they live here and are bound to notice me and Sunako hanging around each other for six months," I said. "Fine," said Kyohei, "Ranmaru, I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine. Deal?" he said, with his hand outstretched.  
"Deal," I said shaking his hand". "Takenaga and Yuki won't be back until late tonight, so for now I suggest  
you go to bed and get as much sleep as you can". "You know she gets up at six every morning." Good luck!" Kyohei said, with a small smile that could have been interpreted as a smirk.


	3. telling Sunako

**Chapter 3**

Thank you to Morncreek for betaing it.

_Ranmaru's Point of View_

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock buzzing. _What the heck_, I thought with a groan, _it's 6:30 in the morning – why did I set my alarm for…_ As I started to lay back down in the inviting coolness of my Egyptian cotton sheets, I remembered the day before and the bet I made with Kyohei. I forced myself to get up and dressed, managing not to stumble in my sleepy haze. I then started the long walk to the kitchen. I slowly opened the door and there was Sunako.

Funny, I mused, with the lack of light escaping through the thick black curtains in the kitchen she looks so innocent; sometimes I just wish I could protect that. Which is pretty ironic coming from me. There are also times when she scares me to death, though.

Hey – where did Sunako go?

_Sunako's Point of View_

"What are you doing here," I asked. Ranmaru spun around in shock.

"How did you move that quickly," he asked me.

"I guess I just have good reflexes," I told him. "Hey wait a minute, you never answered my question! What are you doing here?" My eyes narrowed slightly in anger. He had better give me an answer quick.

_Ranmaru's Point of View_

I looked into her purple eyes and made the decision right then and there that I would just tell her the truth because she looked so startled, even though I didn't have to tell until tomorrow. "Okay Sunako," I said, "you have always been honest with us for as long as we have known you so I'll tell you the truth. Kyohei and I made a bet that I could keep up with you for six months starting today." I looked around for somewhere to sit. My eyes landed on a seat not far from where I stood in the doorway. "I'll make it easy on you: I'll just sit here and watch you cook, okay?" Her eyes suddenly looked like two snakes giving me a death stare.

"Wait right here!" Sunako yelled. Oh boy, I am going to get it she is so mad. I jumped up to follow her. I could hear her talking inside her room.

"Look, Sunako," I pleaded. "I am sorry please don't kill me. I'll call the bet off right now just please forgive me". Sunako turned around, and shut the door. Oh great, she went in there to grab the hatchet she keeps hidden somewhere in the room. Sure enough, I could hear her rummaging around in her room. The black wooden door slowly opened. "All right Sunako," I said, grabbing a vase to defend myself.

Quickly I threw the water from the vase on her as a distraction. Sunako stared up at me very shocked and of course dripping wet. Her light purple eyes looked at me in confusion – in her hands was the all-too-familiar skeleton, John.

_Sunako's Point of View_

Ranmaru stood up and followed me to my room even though I asked specifically him to stay at the table. I guess he was not listening, which is not surprising because he rarely does. Man, if he thinks I am mad at him for betting against the creature of light, he is so wrong. I, for one, would love to see the creature get knocked down a peg or two – god knows he needs it. Although I swear I will deny this till the day. The creature can be kind and charming when you get him away from everyone else. Anyway, I went to my room and shut the door. I searched my room to find John. I set him in my hands; even though it has been awhile since I reacted to Ranmaru, better safe then a nosebleed in the food and having to re-make breakfast. I stepped outside and all

of a sudden I am completely drenched in water from head to toe. I looked at Ranmaru, who was staring at John with an empty vase in hand.

_Ranmaru's Point of View_

Sunako eyed the empty vase in my grip and starts smiling, making her look like she has fangs. "Ranmaru, did you think I went there to grab my hatchet and kill you or something?" I turned pink and nodded my head.

Her smile growing wider and more mocking, questioned, "Do you think I am the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and the water would melt me?" After she said that my face was glowing with embarrassment.

"You have received several Kendo awards and you think could kill someone with a hatchet just by pouring water on them. You would have been dead in the two minutes after I stepped outside this door," Sunako finished. She beckoned to me, saying we should go back to the kitchen, where she would set down the terms on keeping up with her. Feeling relieved that she might actually help me win this bet with Kyohei, I willingly followed her into the kitchen.

We passed by the bathroom where she snagged a towel and patted her hair until it was dry. I looked quizzically at her. Seeing my expression, she explained, "What if I don't dry my hair? It will get the food wet." Oh.

We went back to the table and Sunako planted her hands firmly on its surface. "Okay, Ranmaru, if you want my cooperation with this bet you have to follow a few guidelines. One - you have to be two feet away from me at all times. Two - you have to give me some time to myself . Three - you have to make yourself useful during the time that you are with me. Four - you have to do what I like to do instead of doing things you like to do. Five - most importantly, you have to take that creature of light down at all cost. If you follow all of these conditions I will let you follow me around for six months."

Somehow, I think it is going to be a rough six months.


	4. The invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower. Thanks to Morncreek for beta-ing.

_Sunako's Point of View_

"Ranmaru, I need you to watch the eggs on the stove while I get the pancake batter made. I will hurt you if you let them burn," I warned while I put my hands on my hips while I was talking to show I meant business. He looked at me with his palm glistening from nervous sweat.

"Okay," he said. I thought for sure I had gotten the message across and began to strut confidently towards the counter at the other end of the kitchen. I got out the eggs, flour, milk, and began to stir them together with all my strength, making all the muscles in my arms expand and contrast with each stir I took.

_Ranmaru's Point of View_

I never knew how much she did everyday, I thought to myself. She wakes up this early everyday to prepare breakfast for us without even asking for anyone's help. She really can be very considerate towards other people, I thought, my lips slowly curving into a gentle smile all of a sudden.

"Ranmaru!" shouted a voice, that sounded like the voice of the devil himself. Turning my  
head so fast I almost banged my head on the side of wall closest to me; when I moved to an angle where I could see the source of the voice, I saw Sunako looking like she was debating whether or not a jury would convict her of killing me all the while tapping her bare foot impatiently on the kitchen floor.

"What," I said while nervously chewing my upper lip. She just stared at me with her eyes burning with a deadly blazing fire and pointed behind me. Looking in that direction I saw something that made me want to wish I had my will written out. Coming from the eggs was a small amount of black smoke.

Damn, I thought, I am so dead.

_Sunako's Point of View_

Unbelievable. I ask him to do something he says he will and then he just spaces out with a stupid look on his face ( probably thinking of his latest conquest). "Well," I asked, my voice becoming so loud that it startled several birds in the tree outside into flight. They must have decided that the smart thing to do was to flee from their nest and run for their lives. "Well," I repeated, wringing my hands like – to any on-looking innocent bystander – I was strangling an invisible object.

In reality, Ranmaru and I both knew I was really pretending to strangle his neck. "What was so important that you could not remember to do something so simple as to watch the eggs right after I told you to." Ranmaru blinked twice and then started to babble incoherently. After a few minutes I lost my patience and snapped my fingers to direct his attention towards me, and declared, "Just forget it."

"No, wait," he sighed. "I'll tell you."

_Ranmaru's Point of View_

"I'll tell you." I was taking in what could be my last breaths of fresh air in nervous gulps. "I was thinking about how much you do everyday for us by yourself without asking for anyone's help."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, as she picked up John in her arms and cradled him like a mother would a new born child. "You know, Ranmaru," she said as she turned her back to me, "I would appreciate it if you would not use your blinding light to try to get out of trouble with me."

My mouth, that'd had a small smile when I realized I wouldn't die in the next few minutes, changed from that to a frown after that statement. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, dread coming through my voice.

"I mean I wish you would not say things that are not true."

"What makes you think that what I said is not true?"

"Creature of lights like you could never co-exist so peacefully with creatures of darkness like me. Someone in this house is always causing trouble – it is either you guys or me and most of the time it's me, not that I care or anything," she said.

_Sunako's Point of View_

"Well, now that share time is over we might as well get back to work," I said with a bitterness and force that almost made me bite my tongue. "Ranmaru, are you going to stand and daydream, or are you going to help me by turning off the stove?" I grabbed the handle of the pan to take it off the burner, but found myself blocked by two arms holding me by the shoulders. Before I could even kick him in the shins, he spun me around with such power I thought my shoulders were going to be pulled from their sockets. I looked up at Ranmaru's face; he had a serious expression on it that up until now I never thought he was capable of.

"Let go of me before the eggs stink up the whole house" I said squirming in his grip while I was talking.

"No!" he shouted, "Forget the eggs. This is way more important." He looked me directly in the eye without even flinching, which none of the guys other than Kyohei had every done. I was so surprised by his action that I almost did not notice when he started speaking again. "You, Sunako," he said softly placing my face so he could touch my cheek, "you can not honestly think that all you do is cause us trouble. You stuck up for Takanaga when his dad tried to keep him away from us. You always cook for us without a single complaint and even help Yuki's little brother and sister learn how to cook to surprise Yuki's mom for her birthday. Sunako, eventually you are going to see that you have a lot to offer the world, good looks or not, and I for one cannot wait to see the day when you do."

_Ranmaru's Point of View_

"Sunako?" I said, and realized her skin was getting pale and then her nose burst full of blood onto my neck. Sunako passed out, but I managed to catch her in my arms before she hit the ground. I placed her in a chair in the living room; putting her bed was Kyohei's thing. On my way back to the kitchen to get something to clean away the blood, the phone rang shrilly. Great, now what?

I went to the intra way and picked it up. "Hello," I answered, my breathing short with frustration.

"Ranmaru," the voice on the other end replied, "it's me."

"L-l-land l-lady…" I stuttered in shock.

"Ranmaru, you there? Anyway, I called to say I am having a party next week and I want Sunako to come." The phone fell out of my hand and onto the floor.


End file.
